Una nueva generació, un nuevo amor
by Sakemi Batto
Summary: no se me ocurre nada, solo lean por favor


holisss, aquí yo con otra idea loca, pues esto se me ocurrió después de ver road to ninja y las personalidades y el físico de la hinata y el sasuke de esa película se asemejaban con unos personajes que se me ocurrió que serian los hijos naruhina y sasusaku y luego pensé que seria genial escribir algo con esto y aquí estoy con mi loca idea, espero les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto; solo los esta historia y hana uzumaki (hija naruhina) e itachi uchiha (hijo sasusaku); esto no tiene algún bien lucrativo es solo para entretener.

* * *

Se encontraba una joven pelinegra acostada en la hierba, viendo el cielo color azul como sus ojos, muchas personas que la vieran por la calle podrían decir que es Hinata Hyûga, la esposa del Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki; pero no, no se trataba de ella, sino de su hija, Hana Uzumaki, hija mayor del actual Hokage y de la líder del clan Hyûga.

Y volviendo al tema, la joven de ojos azules se encontraba observado el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar, el viento movía los mechones de su pollina al son de la hierba que la rodeaba.

-_Que tranquilidad_- pensó esta, de repente su visión fue tapada por un par de manos, la chica se sentó y trato de quitar las manos de aquella persona.

-¿Quien soy?- preguntó una voz masculina en susurro junto a su oído, la chica frunció el seño y respondió..

-¿que rayos quieres Itachi?- preguntó la chica con voz molesta.

-¿Que no puedo saludar a mi mejor amiga?- respondió un chico de cabello azabache algo desordenado, piel blanca y ojos verde jade.

-Ja!, si claro, mejor amiga- susurró las ultimas dos palabras con algo de tristeza.

-Claro que lo eres, ¿porque no lo lo serias?- dijo con miedo a la respuesta.

-Se que me odias, siempre me andas molestando y haciéndome enojar- dijo con algo de dureza en sus palabras.

-¿Por eso se supone que te odio? pff, que va, no te odio- dijo riéndose de las ocurrencias de la pelinegra.

-¿No me odias? ¿Entonces porque lo haces?- pregunto con algo de felicidad en su voz.

-Porque de todas las chicas de la aldea, eres la única a la cual no puedo captar su atención- respondió viendo al cielo.

-¿Que hay de Konan?- preguntó Hana alzando una ceja.

-Ella es punto y aparte, ella es como una hermanita para mi- respondió sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Ah, ya, pero, ¿porque quieres llamar mi atención?- pregunto algo confundida.

-¿Tantos años conociéndome y todavía no te has dado cuenta?... bueno, yo creo que esto responderá tu pregunta- dijo y se giro hacia donde estaba la chica, agarro su mentón y le planto un suave beso en los labios que solo duró unos segundo- Si con eso no entiendes, eres mas tonta de lo que pensé- finalizó y se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

La chica se sonrojó y después de unos segundos reaccionó y salio corriendo en dirección a donde fue el chico, cuando lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por la espalda uniendo su cara en sus omóplatos, haciendo que que sus lagrimas mojaran la capa del chico.

-Perdón, perdón por ser tan ciega, por nunca darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mi, por siempre tratarte como un idiota...- decía la chica la cual su voz era amortiguada por la espalda del chico. Itachi en ese momento se dio la vuelta y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Claro que te perdono, pero, solo si aceptas salir con migo- dijo poniendo una sonrisa galante.

-Mmmm está bien, pero cuando mi papá se entere tendrás que correr lo más lejos que pueda de la aldea- dijo esta con una sonrisa divertida.

-No creo que logre hacerme algo, mi madre lo mataría primero antes de tocarme un solo pelos- dijo esté y ambos comenzaron a reír y fueron a la aldea para tener lo que se podría llamar su primera cita.

A lo lejos se veía una joven de pelo blanco con reflejos azules y de ojos rojos.

-Asta que al fin esos dos se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, creo que ahora no tendré que so portar más sus peleas- dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pareja para fastidiarlos un poco.

* * *

Y que tal? para aclarar algo, Konan, es la hija de Suigetsu y Karin.

Recuerden que las personas que dejan Rewie's son sexys.

Nos vemos la próxima, Sayonara.


End file.
